


【超蝙】NEW DAY

by haotian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Summary: 不义联盟2老爷胜利后发生的一件小事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 12





	【超蝙】NEW DAY

“已经结束了，克拉克。”

他没有什么好说的了。

但是面前那张再熟悉不过的脸上写满了恨意与不甘，眼睛里是赤裸裸的愤怒，就像要把自己撕碎一般，那个被捆得结结实实的人用着毕生的力气向他嘶吼:

“不！！杀了我！布鲁斯，立刻杀了我，别想着把我关到那里去！你知道的，我绝对不会放弃任何一个机会。如果我能出来，我绝对不会给你仁慈，你必须屈服于我，布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”

……

头痛了一下，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

又梦到那个时候了。

明明已经不必再去提心吊胆超人是否逃跑了，那些最后的影像还是化为了噩梦紧紧纠缠着自己。

他看向面前的文件，揉了揉眼睛，又继续工作起来。

他不能停下，总是有大把的事情等着他去处理，仿佛是对他的选择做出的惩罚一般，无论何时他都不得安宁。

超人已经被关进幻影地带了，也许此生他们都不会相见了，他们给彼此带来的折磨已经足够多了，只是生活还要继续，布莱尼亚克和超人留下的烂摊子还是得自己去收拾。

以前似乎也总是如此，他不得不为联盟的一切善后。

只是，身边已经热闹不在，没有人为了他的付出偷偷为他举办一个聚会，也没有人一脸愧疚地给他表达歉意……

布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，注意到了什么。

他把手里的文件放下，看向门外，轻声说道：

“进来吧，卡拉，你还要站在那里多久？”

卡拉吓了一跳，她已经在门外徘徊很久了，为了不让布鲁斯发现，甚至还用上了超能力。

“他敏锐得什么都能发现，你一定要一刻不停地提防他。”

她想起从超人口中得知的蝙蝠侠。

叹了口气，她有些不好意思地走了出来。

“……布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯看了看着满脸尴尬欲言又止的少女，只好无奈地笑了笑：

“有什么事吗，卡拉？”

“我……”

卡拉没法解释自己的心血来潮，她只是想来看看他。

她不明白，在短短这段时间里经历了那么多变故的蝙蝠侠还能如此不知疲倦的投入工作，凡人的身体似乎没有给他任何影响。

而且……她从布鲁斯过去的盟友口中得知了不少过去的事情。

她不相信，在把卡尔关入幻影地带后，布鲁斯还那么平静。

可是，她观察了布鲁斯很久，他忘我地投入到工作中，仿佛过去几天的一切都是如此平常。

队友们都说，这就是蝙蝠侠，可是她还是担心布鲁斯，今晚就想来偷偷看看他。

没想到，布鲁斯一直没有睡，强撑着直到耗尽精力，刚刚才不小心睡着了，然后立刻又醒了。

她不敢想象，过去布鲁斯度过了多少这样的时光。

这一点也不正常。

“我只是……”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉。

卡拉以为他生气了。

“我是不是打扰到他了？”

她紧张地吞了吞口水。

布鲁斯却轻轻地开口了：

“我很抱歉，卡拉。我必须把卡尔关起来。……你一定很难过吧。没关系，如果你想和我谈谈，我在这里。你可以和我说任何事情。”

布鲁斯有些愧疚地看着她。

她愣了一下。

她本来是想来安慰布鲁斯，却被布鲁斯安慰了 。

她慌忙解释：

“不，不是的，布鲁斯，我明白，这是卡尔应得的，我只是，我只是，我……我很抱歉卡尔对你做的一切。”

她偷偷透视过他的身体。

人类的身体伤痕累累，遍布疤痕，他的骨头是断裂过的，她听说，这是卡尔做的。

除此之外，他的身体上还有不少那些卡尔对他‘施暴’的痕迹。

他的生活规律也及其紊乱，他每天总是得不到足够的睡眠，她听说，这些工作以前都是由联盟的同伴一起完成的，蝙蝠侠还有着自己的助手帮他。

现在，所有事都指望着他。

他明天为了世界的重建会议，还在熬夜准备内容。

他此刻的眼神透露着疲惫，他却还在关切自己的心情。

看到卡拉担忧的神情，他却轻轻摇了摇头：

“这一切和你无关，卡拉，克拉克必须为他自己的所作所为付出代价。只是，他变成这幅样子也有我的责任……”

“他总是在自责。”

他的盟友们如此告诉她，但是此刻卡拉不想争论谁的对错。

她犹豫了一下，还是开口问道：

“布鲁斯，我想知道，你……为什么不杀了卡尔。他们都说，如果不是你，卡尔已经死了。他们还说卡尔他……对你做过那种事。他们说，你对他……”

“……是的，事实上，我曾爱过他，卡拉，”

他愣了一下，却还是苦笑着回应了卡拉。

这份感情也只是在他失去了克拉克后变得清晰，无数个躲藏的夜晚，他怀念着那个拥有着温柔微笑的人类，怀念着他的温度，他恍惚间才发现，自己是如此深爱着那个善良的他，不过，这份感情也再也没有说出口的机会了。

“不过，这已经过去了，我们的关系，在那一刻就已经永远改变了。”

她明白他说的是什么，他们默契地都没有提起。

“你能和我讲讲过去的故事吗？”

她忍不住开口了。

“我想知道，那个你热爱，尊敬的卡尔是什么样子的。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，眼底闪过一丝不易觉察的温柔：

“当然可以，如果你不嫌弃的话。”

布鲁斯指了指另一把椅子。

卡拉乖顺地坐在了布鲁斯的身边。

他们从联盟成立讲到外星入侵，从只有七个人组成的没有总部的小小组织到所有英雄的家，那些欢笑，那些打闹。他和克拉克的拌嘴闹脾气，克拉克又是如何主动向他道歉，他们合作对抗过一个又一个敌人，他们在生活里也不断的摩擦碰撞。

布鲁斯清晰的回忆起过去自己‘不屑一顾’的每一个小细节。

“真是美好的过去。”

卡拉忍不住感叹。

他停下来了，然后他点点头，微笑着说：

“是啊，真是美好。”

那真是个难得的微笑，在此后的很多时候，卡拉都忍不住回忆那个笑容。

“他曾经无数次拯救过我，给予我力量，给我希望。

所以无论他犯下多么大的罪孽，无论他对我做过什么，我都不会放弃他。

我想，我永远无法忘怀，无论他对我做过多么糟糕的事情。

但是我又明白，我们不可能回到过去。

我不能像他一样，替人类掌握剥夺人生死的权利。

我无法下手夺取他的生命，即使他抛弃了我们一起遵守的诺言。

我无法忘怀他。

不过，这一切都是过去了。

我不能总是等着他回来，人类必须自己站起来，我们终将是要继续走下去的。”

他看了看那双熟悉的眼睛，和克拉克闪烁着一样的光。

总会有办法的，布鲁斯坚信。

世界会重建。

“我无法代替他，但是我不会放弃这一切。”

也许在世界恢复前，他会逝去，但是他又一次见到了希望，如果能够代替克拉克传承下去的话，他绝对不会放弃。

“我最好的朋友，克拉克·肯特，那个善良的老好人。

这是他曾经切身教会我的，永不放弃，和相信希望。”

卡拉明白了。

蝙蝠侠就适合生存在逆境，痛苦，折磨之中。

他会为了自己的坚守一往无前，永无止境。

逆流之中，他就是是唯一的光。

他天生是个孤军奋战的英雄。

他的孩子死去了，他亲爱的家人离开了。他从一无所有到有了一个家族，又因为与超人的战争到一无所有。

但他绝不放弃。

卡拉明白失去是多么的痛苦，她经历过一个星球的灭亡，她失去的所有的亲人，她曾一度陷入绝望，是卡尔的存在让她又有了生存的目标，她不明白是什么让蝙蝠侠坚持到现在。

现在，她知道了。

命运给他们开了一个巨大的恶劣的玩笑，这个痛苦的结局会被永远铭刻在地球的历史上哀叹，痛骂。

只是无论如何，一切无法挽回。

这场只是让他们彼此失去更多的战争已经发生。

她有些心疼地看着布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯，谢谢你，我可以拥抱你一下吗？”

布鲁斯的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，随即他温柔地看着卡拉。

“当然可以。”

卡拉张开双臂，尽可能轻柔地抱了抱这个人类，布鲁斯的怀抱很温暖，她久违的体会到了父亲的感觉。

“谢谢你，卡拉。”

这份的善意感染了布鲁斯，他的声音有些颤抖，曾经，他是如此吝啬给予自己的孩子们一个拥抱，而这感觉又让他如此怀念。

卡拉感觉到了，她不由得又抱紧了他。

她真希望一切没有出错。

如果她能回到过去，她和卡尔一起降落，她陪着卡尔长大，遇见布鲁斯，组建联盟。

她真想亲眼看看，世界最佳搭档的配合。

那份让双方无法忘怀的情谊。

那过去的盛景。

但是，当下才是重要的。

她明白，蝙蝠侠就是那新的希望。

她会尽所能去帮助他度过这一切。

日光透过窗帘洒落在地上。

卡拉看向窗边。

太阳总会升起的。

她想。


End file.
